


Cherry Red Lines

by kijosakka



Series: self-indulgent shit [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reddie, Self-Indulgent, light light light light light angst, mild mild mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: soulmates weren't uncommon.eddie just wished his wasn't such a pain addict.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: self-indulgent shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856
Kudos: 25





	Cherry Red Lines

**Author's Note:**

> hahah im fuckin sleepy  
> also lowkey sad lol  
> this is all self-indulgent because i felt really ✨ nice ✨  
> enjoy lol

Sharp stinging sensations.

Something that Eddie was used to, really.

He woke up to them routinely.

The red lines curling in beautiful spirals and patterns, lining his hip bones in ways that couldn’t be seen, whether wearing clothes or a bathing suit.

However, this night, he woke up to something else.

A small wince echoed through the otherwise empty room as Eddie instictively jerked his hand up, gripping his other arm in a death grip. Getting up and stumbling to the bathroom, getting dizzier by the moment, Eddie came to the conclusion that his soulmate cut to deep.

It was a usual thing, soulmates. Someone connected to you in the form of pain and..physical representations of that pain. Whether it be bruises or cuts, Eddies soulmate really enjoyed getting the shit beaten out of themselves. Multiple times, he’d be doing homework, and then waves and waves of pain would come in the form of what he could only assume to be kicks, punches, hell, a few small knife wounds, even. Eddie had long since given up on trying to figure out who his soulmate was. It’s not like he would find anyone anyways. The pain he guessed was self-inflicted was hidden, and anything that wasn’t could be played off no problem in a place like Derry.

Eddie collapsed to the ground, ignoring the bruise-like sensation that came with his knees slamming onto the cool tile. He grabbed for the first-aid kit, clumsily getting out the isopropyl alcohol and some basic bandages, gauze, and sports wrap. Eddie looked down at his arm, whimpering softly as he forced himself up.

A jagged cut, stretching about an inch and looked maybe a half-a centimeter deep was bleeding crimson. It, surprisingly, didn’t seem as bad as Eddie thought it was. A lot of things were like that for him. Pressing down a wet rag, Eddie tried to not focus on how dizzy he felt. He watched with a feeling of high-numbness as he poured the alcohol onto the cut, allowing his mind to wander as his hands worked by themselves, first the gauze, then bandages, then the wrap. 

Eddie stared down at his arm, eyes completely blank. It was just a guess, but he  _ really _ had a bad feeling about tomorrow. 

. . .

Smirking that god-awful smirk that made Eddies insides churn in the best way possible, Richie bounded up to the Losers, waving his arms around in an almost maniacal manner. “Heeyyyy guyysss!” he yelled, rolling on the balls of his feet, still grinning. “H-hey Richie,” Bill said, a small smile on his face. Stan rose an eyebrow. “What's got you all..excited..?” 

Richie shrugged. “Guess I’m just excit-ow-! Fuck!” he flinched, holding his arm tightly to his chest. Eddie felt a sharp pain go through his recently cut arm. Suppressing a wince, he tried to focus on what was happening. Richie was violently shaking his arm, holding a hand to his sleeve. From what was happening, Eddie guessed that Richie had hit his arm on the table...but..wouldn’t that mean..no..

“W-woah..hahah..calm down Eds, I’m okay, really..” Eddie’s head snapped to the side so hard he probably got whiplash. He felt the blood rushing to his face as he realized what his face might have looked like. As he sputtered for a plausible response [doing his best to ignore Richies teasing comments in the process] Stan muttered, “So fucking oblivious,” Bill snickered lightly. 

Richie, however, was not okay, nor oblivious. He knew damned well that he was a dumbass..sometimes. But thats not important, what  _ was  _ important, was that he had figured out him and Eddie were soulmates. He’d always hated the notion of ‘there will be somebody perfect for you; intended for you’. Well shit, Susan, what if I want to fuck this guy instead of marrying this girl, huh? What then? However, knowing Eddie was his soulmate..well..it gave him a new way to look at it..to say the least.

Richie had figured it out months ago, actually. Ever since they were at the quarry, and Eddies sides were scratched _ raw.  _ When Bill asked what happened, the only thing he had said was: ‘’My soulmate is a goddamn  _ masochist _ ,” Richie could only suppress a whimper.

He was so. _.used _ to pain. So.. _ familiar  _ with it. 

It was easy to block out. Easy to numb himself down to.

Easy to  _ enjoy. _

Richie could only imagine how many times Eddie would have to deal with him in the future. Plus, Eddie complaining to the Losers was regular behavior. “Fuckin’ soulmate keeps getting themselves beat up..” “Goddamn soulmate must have a huge kink for this shit..”

He felt bad sure, but hey, old habits die hard, huh? “-chie. -Ichie! Richie!” jumping slightly, Richie readjusted his glasses, turning toward the groupo and away from his thoughts. “Yesss?” he pursed his lips. 

Eddie was glaring at him, eyes staring into Richies. Jutting a thumb towards the bathrooms, Eddie looked at Richie knowingly. Richie let out a shaky breath, letting Eddie guide him towards the bathrooms. Pretty run-down if you were to ask Richie.

“What the hell Richie?!” Richies eyes wandered, flicking around the cracked paint on the walls. “G-getting to the..uh..point..head..head on..are we?” he stumbled over his words. “How..how long have you known..” Eddie mumbled, voice trailing off. “Since..the quarry..when you uh..said your soulmate was a-uh-masochist..” The other boy looked up, eyes widening slightly.

“That fucking long? You didn’t tell me??” Richie laughed lightly, letting himself humor the other slightly. “Thats what she said-Ow! Hey! You can feel that too fucker!” Richie smiled, watching Eddie laugh.

Richie let his thoughts go said aloud. “So..ignoring the whole..’soulmates’ thing..do you actually.. like me?” It was a risky question. Richie had liked Eddie for god-knows how long. Eddie spluttered, mind going blank. “Y-you-! F-fuck you..ass..y-es..” Richie grinned. “What was that last part, Eds?” 

“Yes” 

Richie laughed lightly, pretty much collapsing onto Eddies shoulder, arms curling around the others waist.

“Sorry about that cut..”

“I forgive you, I suppose..by the way, what is up with those cuts?”

“What? You don’t like them? I thought they were pretty..”

. . .

“Annoying, but pretty, yes”

-

-

-

“I love you, Trashmouth,”

“Right back at ya, Eddie Spaghetti,”

“Don’t call me that,”

“You love it,” 


End file.
